


now it's dark illustrations

by josiebelladonna



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom, Metallica, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Art, Canon Illustration, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Gothic, Illustrations, Ink, NSFW Art, Prompt Art, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: accompanying illustrations for the now it's dark verse
Kudos: 1





	1. buffer cards

**Author's Note:**

> because now it's dark is such a vast universe, i had to bring in the visual aspect of it all.  
> these are going to separate from the amped and wired webcomic; and even though the inktober 2019 drawings are mirrored in a separate work, i'm going to be bringing them back here because they had to do with the main trilogy when that was being written.
> 
> i'm not only in the midst of making that li'l webcomic as well as writing the dead of night, but i'm also going through and proofreading now it's dark itself and putting the trilogy and accompanying works (plus the artist and nothing as it seems!) back up on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nowitsdark).  
> i know how the site works and sometimes you have to be inside the machine in order to rage against it. but i'll always treat the archive as the best, though. 💜  
> these all can be found on my art tumblr, badgalnirvhannah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, these were done in the vein of the introductory/buffer cards you see on snl, except they revolve around joey and lars.  
> these were actually made for my at land's end series, which includes both parts of amped and wired, but because amped and wired is part of the now it's dark verse, i've put them here!


	2. the man in black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the origin of the man in black: a malevolent spirit who splintered off from james' shadow while he and joey were sitting in a room just talking.  
> he represents the darkness of humanity (and mind you, i wrote the main trilogy in late 2019 when james returned to rehab) and the primeval thing that haunts us at a subconscious level.  
> he's "the thing that should not be", if you will.


	3. joey and lars on the subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or simply, "the subway drawing".


	4. scott and frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for the signature scene of the dead of night, where scott and frankie wake up in an alleyway 30-odd years younger somewhere in new york city.
> 
> and every time i look at this one, i think of the japanese version of the deftones' album white pony, with the black and gray background and the horse's silhouette down low


	5. inktober 2019 - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the infamous inktober drawings!  
> i returned to these recently after not even touching the journal they're in for months on end, and i almost completely forgot how spicy these are (no wonder they attracted joey's attention, heh).  
> i remember when i made these, i reached the thirty-first prompt and i thought, "i'll keep going", hence "part one."  
> i approached these with the intent of fusing the prompts with excerpts from now it's dark - it was weird, it was like they were made for fitting into now it's dark. a few of these, i polished up on native american folklore, both from the iroquois and the blackfeet (given i've got blackfoot running through me), as well as italian and scandinavian folklore, the latter of which i applied to lars, and also creepypastas which inspired the day fifteen drawing.


	6. inktober 2019 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's part two!


	7. good morning, boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from the dead of night, scott and kristina in the latter's apartment while the sun's breaking through the window~


End file.
